Tragedia
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Las tragedias abundan en este mundo, son el pan de cada día de la humanidad.
1. Chapter 1

DGM no me pertenece. Este fic es una recopilación de todas las historias que se han desarrollado a lo largo de la serie. Lo iré publicando poco a poco, pero si se me olvida alguna, les agradecería que me lo informaran.

**Tragedia**

**Mark y Claire**

La oficial Moore no sabía que eran los akumas. Pensaba que eran simples demonios que la gente inventaba, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Como la valiente oficial de policía que era, decidió investigar el porqué de las desapariciones que estaban sucediendo a menudo en la ciudad.

Ahí conoció a Allen Walker el exorcista.

Ahí supo la verdad sobre los akumas.

Pero lo peor fue que el akuma era su hermana Claire.

Claire había muerto el día de su boda. El candelabro le había caído encima.

Mark fue quién llamó a su alma del más allá.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Le quitaron a la persona que en pocos minutos se convertiría en su esposa. El amor de su vida. La futura madre de sus hijos. ¿Cómo se debió de haber sentido Mark?

Terminó odiando la vida. Odiando a Dios.

Entonces, ¿si alguien te dice que puede traer a la vida a esa persona, no aceptarías? Por supuesto que lo harías. Y eso fue lo que hizo Mark. Con un grito desesperado para volver a tener en sus brazos a esa persona especial, terminó convirtiendo a Claire en akuma.

¿Cómo podría una persona común y corriente saber en qué se estaba metiendo?

Claire se convirtió en una máquina para matar. Su primera víctima fue Mark.

Pero Moore estaba totalmente agradecida con Allen. Gracias a él dos de sus personas más queridas pudieron descansar en paz y ahora estaban juntos. Y dejaron atrás esa vida que tanto dolor y tragedia les causó.

**Lala y Guzol**

Eran solamente un humano y una muñeca. Un humano que desde pequeño fue abandonado a su suerte, quién al estar vagando llegó a una ciudad abandonada. Ahí se encontró con una linda pero maltratada muñeca quién se ofreció a cantarle. Nadie le había cantado en su vida. Nadie le había prestado atención nunca. Era una muñeca, sí; pero ¿acaso importaba? No. Para nada importaba. Esa muñeca era más amable que todos los humanos que había conocido hasta ese día.

Una muñeca fabricada para hacerles olvidar a los humanos lo trágico que eran sus vidas. Años después abandonada pero aún con movimiento. Todo debido a la inocencia. Pasó décadas y no logró encontrar a algún humano quién quisiera escuchar su canción. Pero un día llegó un niño. Ese niño no le tuvo miedo. No huyó. Y aceptó su canción. Lala la nombró.

Lala y Guzol aprendieron muchas cosas juntos. Solo se necesitaban entre sí. A nadie más. Podían vivir en Martel por toda la eternidad. Pero Guzol era humano. Llegó el día en que Guzol perdería la vida. Pero habían llegado unos seres extraños que querían el corazón de Lala. Aunque unas personas llegaron para supuestamente protegerlos o eso era lo que creían al principio. Para su desgracia, solo querían el corazón de Lala también.

Pero Lala tenía una promesa con Guzol. Él sería el único que podía apagarla en el momento de su muerte. Así podrían irse juntos. Solo eso querían. Ya después podrían llevarse la dichosa inocencia.

Gracias al joven Allen Walker y después de una trágica batalla en la que Lala perdió sus recuerdos, pudieron cumplir con su promesa. Lala cantó en el momento en el que Guzol murió. Cantó durante tres días hasta que se descompuso.

Así, el amor de Guzol y Lala se volvió eterno.

Eran una muñeca y un humano. Pero si una muñeca era lo que un humano necesitaba ¿qué había de malo en ello? Los humanos no le dieron amor, pero la muñeca sí.

**Jean y Leo**

Jean se dedicaba a cazar akumas para que no invadieran la ciudad. Su amigo Leo lo ayudaba en esa labor. Era el hijo de un científico de la Orden Negra, así que esa era su mayor inspiración.

Un día vio al Conde y a un akuma. Gritó y gritó pero ya nadie en la ciudad le creía. Pero gracias a Allen logró salvarse. Allen le agradaba, pero no le gustaba que lo tratara como un niño.

Por suerte, Jean tenía a su amigo Leo.

Aunque no fue tan buena suerte. Allen le hizo ver que Leo era un akuma. Realmente no lo podía creer.

¿Por qué Leo? Él sabía de la existencia del Conde y de los akumas. Sabía cómo eran creados. Entonces, ¿por qué aceptó la ayuda del Conde? Sabía que el esqueleto al que había llamado el alma de su madre, lo asesinaría y tomaría su forma.

¿Por qué? ¿Tan dolido estaba por la muerte de su madre? ¿Tanto que no le importó que el akuma lo asesinara con tal de escucharla una vez más? ¿Por qué existían esas tragedias? ¿Por qué Dios le arrebató a su madre? ¿Cómo pudo dejar a un niño sin el amor materno?

Jean no lo entendía. Gracias a Allen, Leo fue destruido. El alma de su madre fue liberada.

Ahora Jean honraría el recuerdo de su amigo Leo y estudiaría más para poder rescatar a la humanidad de la Guerra Santa e incluso de Dios si era necesario.

**Allen y Mana**

Brazo Rojo era un chico que había sido abandonado por su rojo y feo brazo izquierdo. ¿Él que culpa se tenía de haber nacido así? Él no eligió eso. ¿Quién lo haría? El dueño de un circo lo recogió y se ganaba como podía el pan de cada día o por lo menos lo intentaba, ya que un payaso llamado Cosmos lo molestaba y por su culpa muchas veces se quedaba sin comer. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Él no tenía a dónde ir.

Un día conoció a un perro, ese perro había jugado con él, pero fue asesinado por Cosmos. El dueño del perro –otro payaso- no hizo nada para vengar la muerte del perro. Pero Brazo Rojo lo haría. Haría algo para vengar a Allen y con ello ayudar un poco a Mana, quién era el único que lo aceptaba. Hasta lo había cargado después de haber llorado por Allen. Aunque aún no entendía muy bien el por qué el tipo de cabello rojo le dijo que no se acercara a Mana. Así que cuando intentó vengarse, y después de una interrupción por parte de un tipo gordinflón, fue detenido y arrojado a la jaula con los animales, de la cual fue salvado por aquel sacerdote.

Al regresar al circo encontró a Mana, aun sangrando por los golpes que le dio. Pero Mana actuaba de forma extraña. Empezó a llamarlo Allen y por más que Brazo Rojo intentó decirle que Allen era el perro, Mana no dejaba de llamarlo así. Por lo que pensó que era debido a los golpes en su cabeza.

Así que desde ese día, sería Allen.

Se fueron del circo y se ganaban el pan día a día con sus actuaciones.

Allen era muy feliz al lado de Mana, era la única persona a la que le había importado. En verdad amaba a Mana.

Desgraciadamente, Mana murió poco después al ser arrollado por un carruaje. Allen se quedó solo nuevamente.

Odiaba la soledad. Extrañaba a Mana. ¿Por qué Dios le había quitado a la única persona importante para él? ¿Por qué tuvo que reclamar su alma?

Fue ahí cuando apareció el Conde del Milenio. Él se ofreció a traer de regreso el alma de Mana. Allen aceptó. Después de todo solo quería estar al lado de su padre.

Con un grito que salió desde el fondo de su corazón, Allen llamó a Mana. El esqueleto frente a él cobró vida y habló. Era la voz de Mana. Pero, ¿por qué se escuchaba enojado?

Dicho esqueleto, lo hirió en su ojo izquierdo. Pero la mano roja y fea de Allen creció y empezó a moverse por sí sola, atacando a Mana. Allen no quería eso. Allen le gritó a Mana que huyera, pero Mana se despidió diciéndole que lo quería.

Allen lo destruyó. Destruyó a Mana. Destruyó a su padre. Destruyó a la única persona que le había dado cariño. Destruyó a la única persona a la que había querido.

**Miranda**

Miranda Lotto. Una chica que nada le salía bien desde niña. Una chica que no sabía rendirse y a pesar de todos los infortunios que vivía a diario seguía intentándolo. ¿Por qué era la única que se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría en la ciudad? Nadie parecía darse cuenta que ese día ya se había repetido varias veces. Todo era igual. Incluso la serpiente que los niños odiosos le tiraban.

Hasta que llegó un joven vestido de negro. Él y otra chica le explicaron cosas raras. Exorcistas, akumas, inocencia. Lo importante era que regresaran la ciudad a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, fueron atacados por esos monstruos llamados akumas y desde ese momento todo fue un vaivén de emociones. Resultó que cuando los jóvenes exorcistas se pudieron a investigar qué ocasionaba tal fenómeno, llegaron a la conclusión que fue debido a su tan amado reloj. Su único compañero. El único que lo necesitaba.

Tuvo que ponerse a trabajar para que sus emociones cambiaran y así intentar que el reloj regresara el tiempo a la normalidad. Pero no. No fue así.

Road Kamelot entró en escena. Allen se enojó porque dicha Noah se llevara con los akumas y quisiera la destrucción del mundo. Superhumanos o no, esa no era la voluntad de Dios.

Allen terminó protegiendo a Miranda de los ataques de la chica llamada Road. Pero gracias al deseo de Miranda de querer ser útil y ayudarlos, su inocencia se activó. Al fin alguien le dio las gracias. Al fin era de ayuda a alguien.

Lograron ganar la batalla, pero si ella desactivaba su inocencia las heridas de los chicos reaparecerían. No quería. Quería seguir protegiéndolos. Sin embargo, ellos dijeron que era suficiente, que ellos estarían bien. Así que, sin poder resistir más, desactivó su inocencia y las heridas regresaron como supuso.

Fueron días muy difíciles, pero decidió que ese era su lugar. La Orden Oscura, donde sería una exorcista.

Aún si se encontraba en situaciones de vida o muerte, haría todo lo posible por ayudar a sus compañeros. Ya era útil para alguien. Ya no era un cero a la izquierda. Así que lucharía.


	2. Chapter 2

DGM no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 2:**

**Joseph y Jacob**

¿Cómo no intentar revivir a tu hijo? ¿Especialmente si se podía conseguir con una simple hoja de un árbol? Aunque tuviera que luchar contra las terribles tormentas de nieve, lo lograría.

Jacob no debió morir ese día. Fue su culpa. Como su padre debió hacer algo por él, rescatarlo, aunque le costara su propia vida.

Pero no.

Jacob había fallecido en el incendio. Así que, viajaría y lucharía para regresarlo a la vida y que todo fuera como antes.

**Victorio y Claudia**

Claudia había sido secuestrada por un tal Victorio o por lo menos eso decían y creían su padre y su prometido.

Victorio luchaba contra hombres fuertes para la princesa Sandra. Nunca había sido vencido. Ni siquiera mil años después.

Claudia apareció en su vida y ahora luchaba por ella. La había llevado consigo y la había protegido. Continuaba luchando y luchando y nadie podía ganarle.

Claudia estaba asustada al principio por la presencia tan repentina de Victorio. Pero al saber que su padre la había comprometido con alguien a quien no amaba, no dudo en irse con él. Después de todo, él sí la protegía y parecía que era su única salida. Nunca se casaría solo por dinero y su posición social.

Probablemente amaba a Victorio.

Victorio amaba a la princesa Sandra, pero probablemente también a Claudia.

Pero Victorio solo continuaba con vida por un pedazo de inocencia. Y Kanda logró deshacerse de ese pedazo de inocencia.

Victorio murió. Claudia estaba destrozada, pero decidió nunca volver a casa. No haría lo que su padre quisiera. Mucho menos si su vida amorosa estaba en juego. No por ser su hija podría hacer de su vida lo que quisiera. Ella decidiría con quién casarse. Dinero y posición social no importaban en su vida si no podía amar libremente.

**Krory y Eliade**

Ella era un akuma. Una máquina creada para matar. Pero aunque fuera un akuma, ella no quería ese destino. Ella quería asistir a fiestas, bailar, verse bien, salir con hombres, escuchar que los hombres dijeran que era bella. Pero era un akuma. Y siempre terminaba matando a todo hombre que se le acercaba. Qué fea era esa parte de ella.

Él era un vampiro. O eso creía la gente del pueblo e incluso él. Vivía solo en el castillo de su abuelo con su colección de flores carnívoras. Él era incluso parte de la colección de su abuelo. Solo, siempre estaba solo.

Hasta que conoció a Eliade.

Al conocerla la atacó. Chupó su sangre. Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que lo hacía. Su deseo de sangre había iniciado después de la visita de un amigo de su abuelo. Sin embargo, ella atraída por esos filosos colmillos se quedó a su lado.

Eliade le hizo creer que era un simple vampiro. Pero él tenía inocencia en esos colmillos. Y ella era un akuma, así que él ansiaba su sangre. Pero casi no bebía de ella por temor a matarla.

Él amaba a Eliade. Era la única compañía que tenía.

Ella quería amarlo. No quería irse de su lado aunque poseyera inocencia. Ya que él era el único hombre que no era frágil contra ella. No importaba que tuviera que darle un poco de sangre, él no la mataría.

Pero todo cambió cuando un par de exorcistas llegaron al castillo. Ellos descubrieron la identidad de Eliade y se lo hicieron ver a Krory.

¿Qué fue lo que él tuvo que hacer? Destruir a Eliade. A su Eliade. A la mujer que amaba. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse precisamente de un akuma? ¿Ella lo había estado engañando durante todo ese tiempo?

Pero después de una dura batalla y mientras le chupaba toda la sangre, ella le dijo que solo quería amarlo. Eliade en verdad lo amaba. Eso no era falso. Tal vez era un akuma. Pero un akuma que también amaba.

**General Yeegar y Joanne**

El general Yeegar era un general amable. Parecía un profesor. Nada que ver con Cross. Pero él también tenía un duro pasado.

Cuando daba clases a un grupo de niños en un pequeño pueblo, una alumna falleció. Su mejor amiga quedó destrozada. Pero él no sabía nada de la existencia del Conde del Milenio. Y éste se aprovechó de la tristeza de la niña por haber perdido a su amiga.

Joanne regresó un par de días después a la escuela. Sus compañeros habían estado muy preocupados por ella. Pero esa ya no era Joanne. No.

Se transformó en un akuma. Asesinó a todos sus compañeros. Y el profesor Yeegar no pudo hacer nada.

Si solo hubiera sido un poco más fuerte. Si solo se hubiera convertido en exorcista un poco antes. Pero no.

Esa fue la tragedia que su corazón no pudo superar. Y la cual se convirtió en su perdición y condena de muerte.

**Narein y Miena**

Narein era un niño con sueños. Quería convertirse en médico, por lo que estudiaba y estudiaba. Su hermana Miena también trabajaba duro. Deseaba convertirse en una bailarina profesional y bailar en los mejores escenarios del mundo.

Pero, siempre hay tragedias que impiden que los sueños se cumplan.

Una noche, la ciudad fue atacada por akumas. Cross Marian los venció a todos pero hubo víctimas.

Mientras Miena huía, un edificio le cayó encima.

Narein estaba destrozado por la muerte de su hermana. ¿No se suponía que sería médico? Entonces, ¿por qué no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su hermana?

Y el Conde del Milenio aprovecha cualquier tragedia.

Poco después, Allen descubrió que Narien había hecho un trato con él.

Asesinar a su menor amigo. Ese fue el segundo akuma que Allen derrotó.


	3. Chapter 3

DGM no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 3:**

**Sara y Richard**

Richard era el mejor zapatero del pueblo o por lo menos eso decía él. Estaba casado con una linda enfermera llamada Sara.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que esa mañana en la que se despidieron con un gran beso sería la última que tendrían juntos.

Richard fue atropellado por un carruaje fuera de control. El médico jefe no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo. Pero sí podía aconsejar a Sara.

Al día siguiente, durante el funeral de Richard, Allen descubrió que se habían convertido en akumas. ¿Cómo? Ella ni siquiera había salido del hospital.

Pero en el mundo hay mucha gente y entre toda esa gente también hay a quienes no les importa la vida humana y solo les interesa el dinero.

El médico jefe era uno de ellos. Vendiéndole materiales para akumas al Conde. Y solo porque Sara no se resignaba a que ese día hubiera sido el último al lado de Richard.

Allen nunca se imaginó que eso pasaría, Sara parecía haberse tomado todo tan bien y resultó ser todo lo contrario. Pero Sara no era la única enfermera en ese hospital que sufría.

**Lenny y Liza**

Liza también era una enfermera, pero su paciente Lenny tenía una enfermedad terminal, solo le quedaban unos días de vida.

Liza amaba a Lenny, amaba su sonrisa y de solo de pensar que ya lo vería más quedaba destrozada, por eso le pedía consejos a la madre. Aunque ella no era la única que le daba consejos. El médico jefe también lo hacía.

La consolaba y le decía que aprovechara esos últimos momentos con él.

El día de la muerte de Lenny llegó demasiado pronto y Liza lloró y lloró. Pero, el médico jefe le dijo que había una forma de traerlo de regreso, aunque Liza no quiso, Lenny viviría en su corazón y ella lo recordaría con esa hermosa sonrisa.

El médico jefe enojado, intentó convencerla, porque él vendía a las personas para convertirlas en akumas. Y Lenny no era la excepción. Él lo debilitaba día con día, hasta conseguir matarlo.

Por suerte, Allen estaba ahí y madre también llegó en el mejor momento. Ella le daría una buena lección a aquel médico que en realidad era un avaricioso asesino.

**Jidou y Archie**

Jidou era un pescador retirado, le encantaban las aventuras en el mar, pero cuando su esposa murió, prefirió quedarse en casa a cuidar a su pequeño Archie.

Sin embargo, cuando Archie creció no le agradaba el hecho de que su padre hubiera dejado de navegar. Tenía un empleo totalmente aburrido. ¿Por qué dejaría las emociones fuertes vividas en altamar por algo como eso?

Archie prefirió crear un grupo de piratas para poder navegar como él quería. Pero una noche, cuando su grupo estaba reunido, fueron testigos cuando un barco pirata hundió un barco de pasajeros. Ningún adulto le creyó. Solo eran unos niños mentirosos decían.

Así que tomaron cartas en el asunto y decidieron derrotar al barco pirata por su propia cuenta.

Por suerte, Allen los detuvo justo a tiempo, ya que lo que los niños creyeron que era un barco pirata resultó ser un akuma.

Allen pudo derrotarlo con ayuda de Jidou y Archie. Y gracias a ello, Archie comprendió que su padre dejó de pescar y tener aventuras en el mar por protegerlo a él. Era su único hijo y no quería perderlo. ¿Quién querría perder a su hijo luego de haber perdido a su esposa?

**Sophia y Angela**

Sophia solo había ido a trabajar a un pueblo cercano. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? ¿Por qué la vida tuvo que ponerle esa prueba? Había dejado en casa a su hermana gemela Angela, pero el pueblo donde vivían tenían una superstición. Tenía que haber una bruja en la ciudad, para que todas las desgracias cayeran sobre ella y el pueblo pudiera vivir tranquilo. Pero aquélla bruja había fallecido.

Al pueblo se le hizo fácil nombrar a Angela como la nueva bruja debido a su pobre salud. Pero debido a la misma razón, Angela había entrado en coma y después falleció. Sola y abandonada en esa fría cabaña.

Cuando Sophia regresó, encontró el cadáver de su hermana.

Fue ahí cuando conoció al Conde del Milenio, trayendo de regreso el alma de su querida gemela. Y entonces, sucedió. El akuma con el alma de Angela, asesinó a Sophia y tomó su forma. Un akuma creado a partir de dos hermanas gemelas.

Ellas decidieron que podrían hacer realidad la historia de la bruja. Porque ella era una bruja ¿no? Eso era todo lo que los aldeanos decían. Entonces, les darían lo que ellos pedían.

Terminó asesinando a todo el poblado. Nadie podía entrar y salir de allí con vida. Porque había una bruja. Una bruja malvada que asesinaba a cuanta persona entrara en el bosque sin retorno.

Así los aldeanos aprenderían la lección y pagarían por lo que le hicieron a Angela.

**Jessica y Suman**

Un pequeño grupo de personas, huían de unos lobos que amenazaban su ciudad. Tuvieron que dejar a algunas personas enfermas en el pueblo y otras fueron atacadas por los animales en el bosque mientras intentaban huir.

Una pequeña niña llamada Jessica huía junto a los aldeanos, pero había dejado a su mamá en el pueblo debido a que estaba enferma.

Los aldeanos se encontraron con un grupo de exorcistas que los ayudaron, pero uno en específico tenía mal carácter.

Suman no hacía nada si no era una orden directa de la Orden Oscura. No haría nada que no le hubieran ordenado. Pero si había dinero de por medio, entonces no importaba.

La pequeña Jessica le dio una moneda de oro para que Suman regresara y salvara a su mamá. Así lo hizo. Tuvo que vencer a un grupo de akumas para lograrlo.

Al final, se había encariñado con la pequeña Jessica, así que le devolvió su dinero.

Jessica se parecía a su hija a la que abandonó cuando descubrieron que era compatible con la inocencia. La extrañaba mucho. ¿Por qué tenía que permanecer en un lugar que odiaba? ¿Nunca podría volver a ver a su hija y esposa? Era lo único que deseaba. A él no le importaba la guerra santa, los akumas o el conde. Él solo quería vivir una vida tranquila al lado de su querida familia.


	4. Chapter 4

DGM no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 4:**

**Lenalee y Komui**

Para Lenalee Lee su familia y su mundo era la Orden. Vivía ahí desde hace mucho tiempo. Al principio, le parecía una cárcel. Sus padres fueron asesinados por akumas y se había descubierto que era compatible con las botas oscuras. Así que la llevaron a la fuerza a la Orden. Intentó escaparse muchas veces y la terminaban atando a la cama para impedirlo.

Por suerte, su hermano Komui entró como supervisor y científico a la Orden solo para acompañarla. Él era su único familiar vivo.

Gracias a su presencia, empezó a apreciar a la Orden. Todos eran su familia y ese era su hogar.

Para Lenalee lo más importante eran los miembros de la Orden. No le importaban tanto las demás personas. Siempre y cuando su familia estuviera con ella todo estaría bien.

**Iizu y Tyki**

Tyki tenía dos formas.

Su forma blanca era la de un humano común y corriente. Tenía amigos y un empleo en una mina. Le gustaba estafar a la gente jugando a las cartas. Esa incluso fue la manera en la que conoció a Allen Walker. Pero Tyki no quería perder a sus amigos especialmente a Iizu. No quería perder su lado humano.

Su forma oscura era divertida también. Disfrutaba cazar exorcistas y dejar que tease se comiera sus órganos y odiaba manchar sus blancos guantes de sangre. Cada vez que lograba asesinar a un exorcista, le gustaba arrebatarle el botón de su uniforme que decía su nombre y así podía regalárselo a Iizu a quién le gustaban los objetos brillantes.

Tener dos formas era sumamente divertido y lo disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera.

**Daysia Barry**

A Daysia no le gustaba estar aburrido. Le gustaba que su vida tuviera emoción, es por ello que decidió ser un exorcista en vez de quedarse en la tienda de recuerdos que sus padres tenían. En vez de quedarse cuidando a sus dos hermanitos que se la pasaban peleando y a su pequeña hermana que lloraba por todo.

Y a pesar de tener toda la emoción que quería derrotando akumas, también ésta tenía que llegar a su fin.

Una rápida batalla con un Noah fue su sentencia de muerte. ¿Qué clase de seres eran ellos? Bueno, a la hora de su muerte lo que más le importaba era que su vida siempre tuvo diversión.

**Mimi y Lulubell**

Mimi era un akuma que servía a Lulubell-sama. Todo lo hacía por Lulubell-sama. Aún si tuviera que arriesgar su vida intentando matar a los exorcistas. Si Lulubell-sama era feliz, ella también lo sería.

Mimi recordaba un poco su vida como humana. Ella tenía el cuerpo de una princesa y el alma de su criada. La princesa quería mucho a su criada, solo confiaba en ella, pero la criada cayó enferma y murió. No cumplió con su promesa de estar siempre juntas. Así que cuando el Conde apareció, no dudó en traerla de regreso a la vida.

Ahora, el ama de Mimi era Lulubell-sama. Mimi estaba muy agradecida con Lulubell-sama y le encantaba hacerle la manicura.

Así que, por más que estaba mal herida, luchó contra las exorcistas, aunque terminaron matándola, pero era feliz, ya que Lulubell-sama le dijo que le había sido de utilidad. Incluso le había regalado el cascabel que ella utilizaba. Después de todo, su labor siempre fue, servir a Lulubell-sama.

**Meiling y Lenalee**

Lenalee y su grupo, logró encontrar a una niña compatible con la inocencia. Esa niña se llamaba Meiling y su inocencia tenía forma de bola de cristal, la cual le hacía ver el futuro.

Al principio, Meiling solo les leía el futuro a los ciudadanos, pero al ver una premonición que la llenó de temor, lanzó su bola de cristal al lago, el cual desgraciadamente se secó, trayendo problemas a todos los aldeanos.

Pero, cuando Lenalee le explicó todo, ella quiso acompañarla a la Orden y convertirse en exorcista, para así ayudar a muchísimas más personas y que no fueran asesinadas por los akumas.

La inocencia de Meiling era muy útil. Podía incluso, prever los ataques de los akumas.

Pero, lamentablemente fue destruida durante el ataque de la Noah de la lujuria. Meiling tuvo que regresar a su pueblo sin cumplir su misión de ser una exorcista. Ahora ni siquiera podía hacer felices a sus aldeanos diciéndoles sus futuros.


	5. Chapter 5

DGM no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 5:**

**Suman y Jhonny**

Suman Dark no quería ser un exorcista. Él fue obligado a unirse a la Orden al descubrir que era un usuario compatible. ¿Por qué las personas comunes y corrientes tenían que ser compatibles con la inocencia? ¿Acaso no era posible negarse a ese destino? ¿Por qué tenían que obligarlo a luchar por una causa que no le interesaba? A él lo único que le interesaba era su familia. Vivir una vida tranquila con su esposa e hija, la cual estaba muy enferma.

En la Orden solo encontró muerte. Si no le daban una orden exacta para actuar, no la cumpliría. Por lo que, al verse acorralado por un ser extraño, suplicó por su vida. Él no podía morir, él solo quería regresar a su hogar. Porque la Orden no era para nada su hogar. Era una prisión.

Debido al acto de traición cometido, se convirtió en un caído. Su inocencia lo estaba matando, al igual que como él mató a muchas personas en ese estado.

A pesar de que Allen Walker quiso ayudarlo, no lo consiguió. Estaba vivo, pero no tenía alma. Ni siquiera pudo ver a su hija para decirle adiós, por lo que lo hizo en sueños.

Jhonny solía jugar ajedrez con él. Aunque la gran mayoría de las veces lo vencía aquel científico. Jhonny sabía perfectamente que Suman se sentía solo. Y ahora, él moriría. ¿Acaso eso estaba bien? ¿Dejarlo morir porque ese no era el destino que él quería para sí? ¿Acaso su inocencia no debía protegerlo en vez de matarlo? ¿Acaso los exorcistas no eran apóstoles elegidos por Dios para luchar y salvar el mundo? Entonces, ¿por qué?

**Allen y Tyki**

Tyki tenía la misión de asesinar a las personas relacionadas con una persona en específico. Una de ellas era Allen Walker. Lo encontró después de que tease devorara a Suman.

Fue muy fácil debido a que el chico estaba completamente en desventaja. Pero, para un chico tan valiente que aún a pesar de su estado, intentó enfrentarse a él, lo mejor era que tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Así que, después de destrozar su brazo izquierdo y su inocencia, le introdujo una de sus hermosas mariposas, haciendo un hoyo en su corazón, para que se desangrara y entrara en desesperación mientras su vida se le escapaba de las manos.

Lo que Tyki no esperaba era que el corazón de Allen fuera curado debido a la inocencia.

Allen estaba vivo. Malherido, sin su brazo e inocencia, pero vivo. Tomó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en conseguir recuperarla. Luchó con Fou durante muchos días, reflexionaba sobre su objetivo principal por el cual quería regresar al campo de batalla, pero nada funcionaba. Hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo totalmente desesperado. Pero, gracias a Bak, Loufa, Rikei, Shifu y sobretodo Fou, logró tranquilizarse y mejorar. Pero fue solo gracias a la invasión del akuma nivel 3, que su inocencia regresó mejorada. Ahora era llamada Crown clown. Payaso coronado, el payaso de Dios.

Aquel akuma lo había estado llamando todo ese tiempo. Lo que Allen buscaba realmente era un nuevo motivo para luchar. El brazo derecho para salvar a los humanos y el izquierdo para salvar las alamas de los akumas. Ese sería su nuevo y mejorado camino por seguir.

Una vez, que su brazo e inocencia regresaron a él, pudo volver al campo de batalla junto a sus compañeros. Nuevas aventuras y retos lo esperaban. Al igual que una nueva batalla con Tyki Mikk, aunque gracias a esa batalla pudo alcanzar el punto crítico y activar su inocencia de la forma correcta.

**Lenalee y Lavi**

Lenalee estaba destrozada por la muerte de Allen. Se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado solo mientras él intentaba salvar a Suman.

A Lavi también le dolía, pero sabía que era la guerra, esas pérdidas eran inevitables, pero le dolía también ver a Lenalee así de devastada.

Sin embargo, después de una larga lucha, Lenalee decidió atacar ella sola al akuma de nivel 3 y lo logró.

Lavi al verla se sintió entre devastado y preocupado. ¿Por qué tenía que sobre esforzarse de esa manera? ¿Por qué la gente luchaba por alguien más? Como Bookman él no podía darse el lujo de hacer eso. Él debía ser neutral, pero no podía evitar sentir un gran afecto por sus compañeros.

Por ello, cuando vio al Noah que había matado a Allen no dudó en intentar hacerlo añicos.

Lenalee había dado su mejor esfuerzo y él también lo haría por el bien del mundo y de sus compañeros.

**Anita y Cross**

Anita era una colaboradora de la Orden Oscura, pero ella ahora estaba devastada. Comunicó a varios exorcistas la noticia de que Cross Marian estaba desaparecido y el barco donde viajaba había sido hundido.

Pero, gracias a su alumno obtuvo nuevas esperanzas, Marian seguía vivo sin duda. Y ella haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para verlo con vida una vez más.

Lamentablemente, después de un gran ataque, incluso de un akuma de nivel 3, prácticamente toda su tripulación murió una vez que Miranda desactivó su inocencia.

Anita siendo colaboradora de la Orden desde la generación de su madre y quien admiraba a Cross, no había conseguido verlo una vez más. Pero lo único que ahora deseaba era que él estuviera vivo y que algún día llegara a pensar que ella se había convertido en una excelente mujer.

**Lavi y Chomesuke**

Chomesuke era un akuma modificado por Cross Marian quién en realidad se llamaba Sachiko.

Lavi desconfió mucho. No tenía conocimiento de que Cross supiera modificar akumas, pero al notar que ese extraño ser amarillo los guiaba a Edo y no a los akumas decidió que todo estaba bien.

Chomesuke era muy rápido. Y como siempre decía cho, fue por lo que decidió llamarlo de esa manera. Incluso era debido a que Lavi estaba muy agradecido con el akuma por haberlos ayudado.

Cuando la vio transformarse en su forma humana, fue un muy buen strike de su parte. Sachiko alias Chomesuke como a ella le gustaba ahora, era un akuma muy divertido. ¿Sí todos los akumas fueran así, Cross no podía crear algún otro?

Lamentablemente, por culpa del Conde, los instintos asesinos de Chome salían a la luz y eso a significaba la autodestrucción.

Pero hizo todo lo posible para darles una mano, incluso le dejó un poco de sangre para Krory.

¿Por qué incluso los akumas modificados tenían que sacrificarse de esa manera?

La guerra era dolorosa, lo sabía bien, pero era difícil de sobrellevar en muchas ocasiones.


	6. Chapter 6

DGM no me pertenece

**Capítulo 6:**

**Selim y Katya**

Selim solo era un forastero, por lo que nadie le creía que la estatua que protegía al pueblo se hubiera movido sola. Creían que él se la había robado.

Por suerte para Selim, Katya le creía.

Fue un poco difícil y peligroso mostrar la verdad, pero gracias a Allen y Krory lograron encontrar que la verdadera estatua estaba escondida y que la estatua que caminaba solo era una réplica para guiarlos a una trampa.

Los aldeanos le creyeron a Selim, pero él agradecía la confianza de al menos una persona que nunca perdió la fe en él ni por un segundo.

**Krory y Allen**

Dos personas que no saben andar por la ciudad solos tenían que quedarse juntas. Pero todo fue obra de Lulubell para separarlos de Lenalee y Lavi. Tuvieron que pasar por mucho para llegar a la ciudad y posteriormente reunirse con sus compañeros. Lo peor a lo que tuvieron que enfrentarse fue ver a Mana y a su maestro en el caso de Allen y a Eliade y a su bisabuela por parte de Krory.

Estaban en medio de unas montañas cubiertas por nieve y no sabían bien si sobrevivirían.

¿Acaso el niño que los había guiado hasta allí era una farsa?

¿Por qué tenía que mostrarles precisamente a esas personas?

Por suerte gracias a Timcanpy los encontraron y sobrevivieron a ese terrible destino que les esperaba.

**Lavi y Mimi**

Lavi también había sufrido grandes problemas. Necesitaba encontrar rápido al viejo panda para que curara a Lenalee quien tenía mucha fiebre.

Y mientras viajaban se encontraron con una niña llamada Mimi quien estaba siendo atacada por un akuma. La salvó sin dificultad, pero ella se unió a su grupo de viaje. Lavi dejaría que ella los acompañara por un tiempo, pero nunca pensó que esa niña fuera un desastre total.

Le pasaba de todo, pero Lavi jamás se hubiera esperado que en realidad fuese su enemigo. Incluso le había quitado su inocencia.

Después de una dura batalla, lograron deshacerse de ella y recuperar su inocencia.

En verdad que nunca debía bajar la guardia y confiar en las personas.

**La mansión de Jan.**

Una increíble mansión para entretenerse. Una digna pieza arquitectónica. Una casa donde podías soñar. Pero, fue destruida por los akumas. O mejor dicho por Kanda y el general Tiedoll, pero ¿acaso ni los objetos arquitectónicos se salvaban de los ataques? Aunque los sueños aún continuaban.

**Bak y Fou**

Bak tenía urticaria. Bak estaba llorando. Bak lloraba por Fou. Ella había protegido a la rama asiática desde la era de su abuelo. Pero, ahora estaba luchando contra un akuma nivel 3 para protegerlos a todos. Tomó el aspecto de Allen para que ellos pudieran escapar y Walker se salvara.

Pero, como era de esperarse de un tipo como Walker, no permitió que nadie se sacrificara por él. Así que regresó a la batalla.

Fou estaba ya malherida, Bak corrió hasta ella para ayudarla. Pero eso solo significó que él también saliera herido. Pero no importaba siempre que la protegiera aunque sea un poco.

Gracias a Walker y su nueva inocencia se salvaron. Fou se recuperaría y eso era lo importante para él.


	7. Chapter 7

DGM no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 7:**

**Allen y el akuma nivel 3**

Ese era el akuma que llamaba a su ojo izquierdo. El akuma nivel 3 que se adentró a la rama asiática.

Allen aún no había recuperado su brazo izquierdo, pero él lucharía contra ese akuma. No permitiría que alguien saliera herido por protegerlo. Él era un exorcista y regresaría al campo de batalla.

Fue una lucha dura, pero gracias a ella, pudo obtener un nuevo objetivo a seguir; su mano derecha era por el bien de los humanos y la mano izquierda para los akumas.

Con ese nuevo camino por recorrer seguiría adelante.

Una vez que logró derrotar al akuma, estaba listo para volver a la batalla junto con su Crown clown o payaso coronado. El payaso de Dios.

**Allen y el Conde del Milenio**

Allen llegó a Edo justo a tiempo para rescatar a Lenalee de las garras del Conde.

Inició una breve batalla entre ellos. El Conde lo llamó Augusto.

Allen parecía un bufón, pero a la vez tenía una mirada penetrante. No era la primera vez que luchaba contra el Conde, pero después de todo lo ocurrido, esa vez era diferente al resto.

El Conde se retiró, no sin antes llevarse consigo a los Noah. Esa batalla ya no era lo importante. La descarga del arca a la nueva sí lo era.

**Allen y Tyki**

Sorprendente, el vagabundo a quien había dejado en ropa interior en el tren, era el Noah Tyki Mikk, quien le había destrozado el brazo izquierdo. Era difícil de creer que fueran la misma persona.

Pero, ahora Tyki tenía un juego para que ellos pudieran salir del arca a donde fueron llevados. Tenían que llegar a la torre más alta en donde se ubicaba la puerta de Road y así poder escapar.

**Kanda y Skinn Boric**

En la primera habitación en la que entraron, se encontraron con un Noah llamado Skinn Boric.

Kanda Yu fue el candidato para que se quedara a pelear con él, mientras el resto seguía su camino.

Fue una batalla dura.

Skinn Boric era el Noah de la ira y no olvidaba. Hizo todo lo posible para matar al exorcista. Utilizó todo su poder, creyendo que era inmortal, pero no fue así. Los Noah también mueren pero sus memorias perduran, hasta encontrar a otro huésped.

Kanda también utilizó todo su poder, incluso dio su vida a cambio. Logró derrotarlo. Porque él no podía morir aún, no sin antes encontrar a esa persona.

Pero a pesar de haber ganado el combate, la habitación comenzaba a descargarse y él no tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse en pie.

Definitivamente sería regañado.

**Skinn Boric y la Familia Noah**

Road se percató enseguida de la derrota de Skinn. Le deseo dulces sueños.

Junto con Tyki comenzó a llorar. Al parecer cada vez que un Noah moría, el resto de la familia lloraba, aun si no lo deseaban.

Jasdero y Debitto también se unieron al grupo. Y juntos, los cuatro miembros de la familia Noah despidieron a un miembro de la familia.


	8. Chapter 8

DGM no me pertenece. Recordemos que soy Rollen shipper XD

**Capítulo 8:**

**Jasdebi y Cross Marian**

Jasdebi estaba harto. Nunca podían localizar a Cross. Cada vez que encontraban el lugar donde se hallaba, él siempre desaparecía. Y para colmo no simplemente desaparecía, sino que les dejaba múltiples facturas.

¡Maldito Cross! ¡El Conde se enojaría mucho por su culpa!

Pero gracias a Road se enteraron que ese maldito general tenía un alumno y justo estaba dentro del arca en ese momento. Obviamente no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de hacerlo pagar.

Las deudas del maestro debía pagarlas el alumno.

Gracias a ello el pobre Allen recordó que tan mal había sido tratado por su maestro. Aunque por ello era muy bueno jugando a las cartas y eso le daba una gran ayuda en ocasiones.

**Jasdebi y Krory**

Ya estaban hartos de los juegos de ese par de Noah. Krory no soportaba a los niñatos. Y esos tipos eran unos niñatos insoportables.

Así que Krory a pesar de estar herido, decidió quedarse a combatir con ellos.

Fue una gran batalla, donde por las habilidades de Jasdebi quedó a punto de morir varias veces. Pero, aún tenía sangre de Chomesuke. Eso le ayudó mucho hasta que el par fusionado se dio cuenta de la forma en la que se recuperaba y bebió la sangre a pesar de saber asquerosa.

Cuando creyó que había llegado a su fin, apareció Eliade en su mente. Su muy amada Eliade de la que él mismo se había deshecho. Gracias a ella pudo continuar.

Esta vez su sangre tomó forma propia y combatió una última ronda, en donde a pesar de todo, quedó prácticamente en empate.

Jasdebi se fue de ahí, pero Krory prefirió quedarse a descansar un rato. Ya después los alcanzaría.

**Allen y Road**

Allen llegaba a una nueva puerta en el arca de la que no tenía ni idea de qué encontraría. Y vaya que jamás se hubiera esperado lo que le deparaba ahí.

Road Kamelot se lanzó felizmente a sus brazos. Y lo besó.

¿Un beso? ¿Por qué lo besaba? ¿Qué le ocurría? Era su enemiga. ¿No?

Y una pregunta aún más sorprendente. ¿Por qué no la empujó? Pudo haberlo hecho. ¿Solo por el impacto que recibió? ¿Solo por eso?

Ella disfrutó plenamente del beso. ¿Y él? ¿Lo disfrutó o no?

Solo sabía que quedó completamente en shock, después de todo era su primer beso.

Después, cuando hablaba con Tyki Mikk, ella estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Abrazándolo. Incluso dijo que lo amaba. ¿Pero qué le pasaba?

Cuando Lavi la derrotó, ella susurró su nombre débilmente. Lavi le preguntó qué le había hecho. Él no tenía ni idea. No la entendía. ¿Por qué esa Noah se comportaba así con él? ¿Alguna vez lo sabría? Eso esperaba.

**Allen y Tyki**

Una nueva batalla había iniciado entre Allen y Tyki. El último baile.

A Tyki no le disgustaba Allen, incluso le agradaba, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Solo destrozar nuevamente su brazo izquierdo.

Allen no lo perdonaría. Ni por intentar dañar a sus compañeros ni por haberlo casi asesinado.

La batalla con el Noah hizo que Allen alcanzara el punto crítico. Pudo activar su inocencia al 100%. Pero ni Tyki ni Road ahí presente podían creer lo que veían. Su espada. Su espada era idéntica a la del Conde.

Crown Clown. Con esa espada pudo cortar a Tyki. Esa espada no daña a los humanos, solo exorciza al Noah.

Los estigmas en la frente de Tyki desaparecieron. Si solo tuviera un lado, ¿cómo sería? Probablemente solo aburrido.

Allen, el chico tan amable, logró cortar a un Noah como si nada. ¿Qué pasaba? Era como si algo empezara a cambiar dentro de él.

**Lavi y Road**

Road se había enojado. No dejaba que Allen se moviera. Lo amenazaba con sus dulces filosos. Amaba a Allen, cierto, pero su familia también era importante para ella y su familia estaba siendo dañada. Eso no podía perdonarlo.

Utilizaría el corazón de Bookman Junior para vengarse.

A Lavi no le gustaba ese lugar. Tenía que escapar. ¿Ser Bookman o ser un exorcista? ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía? Solo estaba ahí en su misión número 49 para registrar la historia, solo era casualidad que estuviera como exorcista. ¿Sentimientos? No los necesitaba. Debía ser neutral.

Pero, al ver a sus compañeros en ataúdes y atacándolo por verlos como simple papel, dudó. ¿Quién era él? El número 48 no era así. Los humanos son estúpidos. Guerra tras guerra. Solo eso sabían hacer. Deak se lo recordaba muy bien. Estaba perdiendo su objetivo.

Pero todo eso no importaba ahora, solo debía salir de allí a toda costa.

Vio como asesinaron a un Allen frente a él. Tener sentimientos solo lo hacían confundirse. Tanto que fue apuñalado por sus más cercanos compañeros.

Su corazón estaba roto. Ahora luchaba contra Allen sin control. Pero logró despertar. Se atacó a sí mismo con su sello de fuego y logró apuñalar a Road en su sueño. Su disfraz era fácil de descifrar. Ella era Allen. Claro, le gustaba.

No sabía ni cómo se había salvado de morir, pero había ganado el juego con Road. Había logrado salir del sueño.

Esa chica era muy extraña. Se puso a reír estando toda quemada. Y se deshizo ante su atónita mirada. Pero no sin antes decir débilmente el nombre de Allen. ¿Qué se traía con Allen? ¿Por qué esa obsesión por él? Bueno, lo importante fue que cumplió su promesa. La puerta estaba ahí.


	9. Chapter 9

DGM no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 9:**

**Chaoji y Allen**

El exorcista quería rescatar al Noah. ¿Por qué? Es el asesino de Anita-sama. ¿Por qué no lo asesinó? ¿Por qué quiere ayudarlo? Él es un demonio también. Él es uno de ellos. Y a pesar de ser insultado, Allen lo protegió. Lo protegió de ser atacado por un Tyki Mikk fuera de control.

**Allen y Cross**

A pesar de ser su maestro quién lo recogió, no podía estar feliz por verlo.

Se quedó traumado de por vida por su culpa. Siendo perseguido por cobratarios furiosos. Dinero, dinero, dinero. Deudas, deudas y más deudas. ¿Algún día terminaría de pagarlas? Sus facturas eras enormes. Tuvo que aprender a jugar a las cartas o más bien a hacer trampas con las cartas para ganar más dinero y pagar o por lo menos ése era su propósito.

Sake, mujeres. Solo en eso pensaba su maestro. ¿Por qué lo seguían las mujeres? Nunca las entendería. Él no las trataría así.

Pero aun así, al ver a su maestro pelear con Tyki usando su judgement y grave of María no podía negar que era genial. Un gran exorcista con dos inocencias. Era lo único bueno que tenía, lo demás estaba podrido.

**Cross y Tyki**

Así que la familia Noah. Ese chico ha sido consumido por sus memorias y perdido el control. Una vergüenza para la familia.

Pero eso no importaba, Cross Marian tenía a judgement y a grave of María. Fácilmente podía vencer al Noah corrompido.

Lo único importante ahí, era que los chicos apestosos no se le acercaran. Solo tenía que alejar a su estúpido alumno de él.

Fácil, la batalla era fácil, pero claro, ahí estaba él. El Conde llegó por su pequeña oveja negra.

**Allen y el Conde**

No podía controlarse. Chaoji y Lavi habían caído. Había perdido a más compañeros en esa batalla.

El Conde. El Conde era el culpable y nunca se lo perdonaría.

Se lanzó para atacarlo, ¿qué importaban sus heridas? Solo necesitaba derrotarlo.

Pero su maestro lo detuvo. Lo obligó a detenerse con el carte garte de grave of María. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía pelear contra el Conde por odio? ¡Todo era su culpa!

**Allen y el decimocuarto**

¿Tocar el piano? ¿Tenía que tocar el piano para reestablecer el arca? Pero sí él jamás había tocado el piano… Pero ahí estaba él…esa figura extraña que había visto antes en su sueño. ¿Quién era?

¿Su Timcanpy? ¡Timcanpy era de su maestro! ¿Tim tenía la partitura? ¿Tim sabía cómo tocaría el piano? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Tim conocía esa habitación? ¿Por qué ese tipo conoce a Tim? ¿Quién es?

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué él?


	10. Chapter 10

DGM no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 10:**

**Allen y Mana**

No podía ser. Todo estaba mal.

Esos símbolos. Los símbolos que Tim le mostraba. ¡¿Cómo podía ser?! ¡Esos símbolos solo eran un juego que Mana le enseñó! ¿Por qué algo cómo eso haría que tocara el piano?

Pero la melodía recorría su cabeza y simplemente tocó. Tocó la melodía y pidió su deseo. Pidió que el arca no desapareciera. No podía desaparecer. No quería perder a sus compañeros. No quería perder a nadie más. No quería volver a repetir lo mismo que pasó con Mana.

**Allen y Cross**

Él lo sabía. Allen pensaba que su maestro sabía todo. ¿Por qué él podía controlar el arca? Su maestro lo sabía y no le había dicho ni una palabra al respecto. Solo le dijo que fuera a la habitación y tocara el piano. Eso no era algo normal. ¿Qué le ocultaba su maestro?

**Lulubell y Allen**

La Noah de la lujuria tenía una nueva misión. Recuperar el huevo de akumas. Pudo adentrarse fácilmente en la Orden Oscura. Solo tuvo que utilizar su poder de transformación.

Con su gran ejército de akumas lograba hacer retroceder a los exorcistas y mientras tanto los esqueletos reclutaban a más personal con un buen cerebro.

Pero Allen Walker estaba ahí para estorbar. Pero siendo tan iluso como siempre, lo hizo caer en una trampa.

Aunque nuevamente llegaron estorbos. Los generales. Allen Walker y los generales lograron destruir el huevo. No los soportaba. Su maestro se enojaría.

**Jhonny y Tap**

No podía creerlo. A su compañero y amigo Tap lo acababan de convertir en un esqueleto. Se lo llevaban.

A pesar de ya no tener apariencia humana, él sabía que era Tap. Tenía que detenerlos. Tenía que hacerlo. No importaba si estaba herido o no. Lo importante era salvar a Tap.

**Generales y Miranda**

Lulubell podía transformarse en cualquier cosa y en esta ocasión lo utilizó para poner a Miranda como rehén. Pero como exorcista, Miranda debía estar preparada para morir. Lo importante era destruir el huevo de akuma para que no regresara con el Conde.

Así que los generales, atacaron. Por suerte, Allen llegó a tiempo y pudo salvarla y destruir el huevo a tiempo.

Su maestro era de lo peor.


	11. Chapter 11

DGM no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 11:**

**Allen y el nivel 4**

No podía mirarlo. Su alma estaba demasiado corrompida. ¿A cuántas personas ya había asesinado ese pobre ser?

Incluso tuvo ganas de vomitar. Nunca había visto un alma como esa. Era terrible.

Pero solo había un camino. Ser destruida para que tuviera salvación.

**Lenalee y las botas oscuras**

Ella odiaba a Dios. Pero ahora deseaba a la inocencia como nunca. Quería que la inocencia cumpliera su deseo. Ella quería proteger a su familia. Su familia que lo era todo para ella.

Había tomado una decisión y estaba preparada para las consecuencias.

Su inocencia se hizo líquida y ella bebió.

Dolor. Sufrió mucho dolor. Sangró. Sus piernas sangraron.

Pero, la sangre se solidificó y allí estaba esa sustancia. La inocencia. Había aceptado su petición.

**Allen y Cross**

Su maestro había ocultado la verdad siempre. Él poseía las memorias del decimocuarto Noah. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué había sido elegido?

Además, Mana tenía un hermano menor. El decimocuarto.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Entonces, Mana solo le había dicho que lo amaba por sus memorias de Noah? ¿No por ser Allen? ¿Por qué?

Y dicho toda la verdad, ¿cómo podía dejarlo su maestro solo con ella?

**Timothy y Emilia**

Un niño con una habilidad especial vivía en un orfanato. Su padre había sido arrestado y por ello la madre lo acogió. Pero el orfanato estaba en problemas, no tenían dinero.

Timothy decidió utilizar su habilidad para ayudar, aún si eso significara hacer cosas malas.

Se convirtió en un ladrón famoso imposible de arrestar. Hasta que llegaron unas extrañas personas. Aunque por suerte logró huir de ellas.

O eso creyó. Esas raras personas fueron al orfanato a buscarlo y le dijeron todo a la madre.

¿Inocencia? ¿Por ello podía poseer a las demás personas? ¿Y solo por eso tenía que dejar el lugar e irse con ellos? ¡Y él a qué le importaba!

Pero, fueron atacados por unos monstruos, quienes hirieron a la madre, a los niños y a Emilia. ¡Ya no lo soportaba!

No sabía cómo pero logró utilizar su habilidad como era debido y derrotó a uno de esos monstruos. Y gracias a los tipos vestidos de negro, lograron salvarse.

Ahora entendía que su habilidad podía hacer el bien, de otras formas y por supuesto no dejaría el orfanato en las ruinas. Si lo querían con ellos, tendrían que pagar por sus servicios.

**Primer despertar**

Durante la pelea en el orfanato, Allen luchó nuevamente con un akuma nivel 4. Esta vez la batalla no fue tan dura, pero solo logró atravesar al akuma con su Crown clown, atravesándose a sí mismo a la vez.

El akuma se burló de él por esa acción, pero Allen no le importaba. Crown clown no dañaba a seres humanos, solo a akumas y Noah. Pero, entonces ¿por qué le lastimaba? Sangraba. Ardía. Dolía. Sufría.

Allen fue reemplazado por el decimocuarto.


	12. Chapter 12

DGM no me pertenece

**Capítulo 12: **

**Allen y Mana**

Tenía un mal sueño. Estaba incrustado por su propia espada en una ciudad en ruinas. Pero, ¡Mana estaba ahí! Ese no era un mal sueño, ¡era un buen sueño!

¿Por qué Mana no lo llamaba por su nombre? ¿Por qué no lo llamaba Allen?

Allen abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Lenalee y luego de un par de reclamos de Link, salió para disculparse con él.

Lenalee no estaba segura, pero ¿esa persona era Allen?

**Renny y Bak**

Ahí estaba nuevamente Renny con un nuevo plan. Los terceros exorcistas. ¿Acaso no había aprendido? ¿Acaso la tragedia de hacia nueve años atrás no le enseñó nada?

Tanto su familia como la de ella, habían sido los culpables del plan de segundos exorcistas y la gran tragedia que este estúpido plan trajo consigo. Entonces, ¿por qué?

**Terceros exorcistas**

Tokusa, Tewaku, Kiderori, Gouzi y Madarou. Esos eran los terceros exorcistas. Creados de las células de Alma Karma y del huevo de akuma. Un nuevo plan. Un plan fallido. Apóstoles artificiales nuevamente que absorbían a los akumas. Y su alma no tenía salvación. ¿Por qué seguir con los mismos experimentos?

El rencor que Alma Karma sentía hacia la Orden los hizo salirse de control. Dos de ellos fueron asesinados por exorcistas. Y los restantes se unieron al Conde. El Conde les enseñó la verdad. El mundo no podía ser salvado.

**Jhonny**

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Alma Karma? ¿Kanda Yu? ¿Segundos exorcistas? ¿Por qué la Orden hacía esa clase de experimentos inhumanos?

No lo soportaba. A pesar de ser algo que debía aprender era horrorizante. No podía ni verlo. No quería saber nada de eso.

**Allen y Tokusa**

Ellos podían no ser apóstoles elegidos por Dios, pero eran esenciales en esta lucha. ¿Qué importaba que no se salvaran las almas de los akumas? Ellos podían hacer más que los malditos exorcistas, incluyendo por supuesto a Allen Walker.

Aunque no se hubiera esperado tener que ser absorbido tan pronto al ser atacado por un Noah.

Tampoco se esperaba que el rencor de Alma Karma fuera tan profundo y que Allen Walker quisiera destruirlo.

El mundo no podía ser salvado, eso lo sabía muy bien ahora.


	13. Chapter 13

DGM no me pertenece

**Capítulo 13:**

**Neah y el Conde**

El objetivo del decimocuarto era convertirse en el Conde del Milenio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería matar al Conde para convertirse en el Conde del Milenio? ¿Cuál era su propósito en realidad?

**Alma y Kanda**

Atraparon a Kanda solo para despertar a Alma. ¿Cuál era el propósito del Conde para utilizar a Kanda solo para eso? Una historia de amor y tragedia ocasionada por la Orden. Aquéllos niños eran un simple experimento, los llamaban segundos exorcistas, apóstoles artificiales. Fueron exorcistas que ya habían muerto, pero mantuvieron con vida su cerebro para crearles un nuevo cuerpo y hacerlos sincronizar con la inocencia que les pertenecía.

Lo lograban solo cuando en verdad querían salvar a su compañero. Kanda empezó a recordar su pasado, empezaba a recordar a esa persona y la promesa que le hizo, flores de loto, vería las flores de loto junto a ella, pero murió.

Ahora tenía que destruir a Alma, pero Alma también quería destruirlo a él, pero Kanda lo logró primero, destruyendo su cuerpo de tal forma que no pudiera regenerarse.

Pero el odio de Alma Karma era fuerte y despertó siendo un akuma, tuvo que luchar nuevamente contra él. El brote de habas se interpuso en su camino, tuvo que hacerlo a un lado, pero después de una batalla, escuchó una conversación entre ambos. Alma era esa persona. Esa persona a quien le había hecho la promesa. Esa persona por la que estaba vivo. ¿Cómo no lo supo antes?

Pero ahora Alma moriría por completo. Pero Alma sabía que si Yu permanecía con vida era por la promesa, por eso quiso asesinarlo, para que no viviera su vida de esa manera tan cruel y despiadada.

Ahora solo quedaba despedirse y confiar en que Yu buscaría un nuevo camino, especialmente por haber perdido su poder de regeneración después de recibir tal daño.

**Allen y Road**

Allen había sido enviado a los recuerdos de Kanda por ese nuevo Noah que acababa de conocer, pero no fue solo, Road también lo acompañaba por accidente.

Gracias a esa extraña chica entendió muchas cosas, entendió que nada de eso estaba pasando en realidad, todo era el pasado de Kanda y Alma, además de que comprendió cuál era la verdad detrás del proyecto de segundos exorcistas.

¿Cómo pudo la Orden hacer tal cosa? ¿Cómo pudieron haberle hecho eso a Kanda? ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si Road no hubiera estado a su lado? Su simple abrazo lo tranquilizó y ni siquiera entendía la razón de ello.

**Wisely y Kanda**

La misión de Wisely era despertar a Alma Karma con ayuda de los recuerdos de Kanda Yu, aunque en sus planes no estaba que ese tipo le robara a Road, ni que después desconociera a Alma, y tampoco era su idea de que Road entrara en sus memorias, pero lo importante era hacer que Alma despertara y eso estaba hecho, con un dolor de cabeza incluido por culpa de Allen Walker.

**Edgar y Tui**

Los padres de Bak Chang habían sido uno de los causantes del proyecto de segundos exorcistas, sabían que habían hecho mal, sabían que hicieron sufrir a Yu y a Alma, así que le pidieron a Fou que no los salvara. Estaban preparados para morir por su error y así fue, murieron a manos de Alma y Yu.


	14. Chapter 14

DGM no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 14:**

**Alma y terceros exorcistas**

El rencor que Alma Karma sentía por la Orden era demasiado. Incluso los terceros exorcistas creados a base de él, no lo pudieron soportar. También eran apóstoles artificiales, y sin embargo, los exorcistas se deshicieron de dos de los terceros, ¿por qué? ¿No se suponía que eran compañeros? ¿Por qué tenían que destruirse entre sí?

**El Conde y el decimocuarto**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el Conde quería que Allen Walker despertara como decimocuarto? ¿Acaso él no era quien los había traicionado? Quiero estar a su lado, decía el Conde. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Él era un traidor de la familia. No merecía nada.

**Allen y Fou**

El Conde le estaba dando la bienvenida a su familia. ¿El Conde lo invitaba a unirse a los Noah? ¿Por ser el decimocuarto? Dudó. ¿Por qué debía quedarse en la Orden después de saber la verdad de los segundos exorcistas? ¿Por qué debía irse con ellos? Pero Fou lo hizo entrar en razón. Estar con esa familia sería difícil, sabiendo los objetivos de cada quién. Pero aún no entendía nada, pero recordaba la promesa que le hizo a Mana. Y con ella seguiría adelante.

**Kanda y Allen**

Kanda estaba harto de que el brote de habas se metiera dónde no lo llamaban. Su relación con Alma y el por qué lo destruyó solo le importaba a él. ¿Por qué debía de soportar a un Noah en la Orden? Así que simplemente le clavó a Mugen.

Allen cayó sangrando, pero su piel se tornó oscura y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Lo había despertado. Él había hecho que el estúpido brote de habas despertara como el decimocuarto Noah.

**Kanda y Marie**

Marie entendía bastante a Kanda. Él lo había salvado de la muerte sin querer y sabía perfectamente la oscuridad que llevaba dentro. Así que intentó ser siempre un buen compañero. Lo acompañaba y lo regañaba si era necesario. Sabía que de vez en cuando era bueno hacerlo y Kanda no le reclamaría nada.


	15. Chapter 15

DGM no me pertenece

**Capítulo 15:**

**Allen y Neah**

Se encontraba en un lugar desconocido atado a una gran silla. ¿Dónde estaba y quién era la persona que estaba parada frente a él? ¿Tyki? No. No era Tyki, aunque se parecía bastante.

Neah, le dijo él. El Conde se ha vuelto loco igual que tú. Yo soy el decimocuarto Noah quién destruirá todo.

Eso era todo lo que sabía de él, además de que era el hermano menor de Mana. ¿Pero por qué quería ser el Conde del Milenio? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad quería?

**Allen y Alma**

Su ojo maldito se lo había mostrado. Alma era esa persona que Kanda buscaba, a la que le hizo la promesa que aún mantenía. Alma lo sabía, si Yu seguía con vida solo era por esa promesa. ¿Por qué atarlo a ella si esa persona en realidad estaba muerta?

¿Cómo Allen podía sobrellevar eso? Era demasiado doloroso. Simplemente hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Se los llevó lejos. A Martel, en dónde ni los Noah ni la Orden los volviera a molestar.

**Allen y Link**

Sabía que Link solo lo vigilaba porque sospechaban de él, pero durante todo ese tiempo, se había convertido en una persona con la que podía hablar.

Entonces, ¿por qué motivo no le dio un poco más de tiempo para salvar a Tokusa?

Sin embargo, Link fue quien lo ayudó en el calabozo. Le dio un poco de comida segura y con sus plumas logró que él, Road y Tyki escaparan de ahí con Tim.

¿Qué había sido de él? ¿El apócrifo lo había dañado?

**Link y terceros**

Ellos habían sido como su familia. Eran unos niños huérfanos apoyándose entre sí. Pero pronto, la iglesia los había "adoptado" enseñándoles diversas técnicas.

Hubiera querido hacer algo más por ellos, pero no lo logró. Dos de ellos habían muerto y a los otros tres se los había llevado el Conde.

¿Cómo podría ahora vivir con la culpa?

**Road y el Conde**

Road era la mayor de los Noah, la que el decimocuarto no había asesinado. Entonces era la que mejor comprendía al Conde. Lo acompañó mientras lloraba por su hermano hasta que se quedó dormido.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué fue la única que no fue asesinada? ¿Por qué no dice nada? Ella debe saber algo más…


	16. Chapter 16

DGM no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 16:**

**Bookman y Sheryl**

¿Qué relación tenían Road y el decimocuarto en el pasado? Eso era lo que quería saber Sheryl. ¿Por qué protegió a Allen Walker al punto de desaparecer? Bookman tenía relación con el decimocuarto, así que él debía saberlo todo. Bookman sabía más de lo que le había contado a su aprendiz. Y si no hablaba ya no tendría a alguien que ocupara su puesto.

**Neah y Mana**

Quería estar a su lado. ¿Por qué? ¿No acaso el decimocuarto había intentado asesinarlo? Entonces, ¿por qué incluso mandó a Road y Tyki a protegerlo? ¿Qué sentido tenía? ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado en encontrárselo y que nada le pasara? ¿No era acaso un traidor a la familia?

**Allen y apócrifos**

¿Por qué quería el apócrifos absorber a Allen? ¿Por qué Crown clown se activaba solo? ¿Quién era en realidad esa cosa? ¿Existía para proteger realmente el corazón? Y ¿por qué esa cosa no parece ser buena? ¿Acaso el corazón no era una sustancia para hacer el bien? Parecía lo contrario…Y el apócrifo no se detendría hasta obtener a Allen.

**Allen y Cross**

Su maestro en verdad había sido asesinado por el apócrifo. Pero él como buen alumno, no se dejaría capturar. ¡Por favor! ¿Ser él parte de esa cosa? Le daba ganas de vomitar. Su maestro pudo haber muerto, pero él no se dejaría ganar por tal insignificancia. Era alumno de Cross Marian y eso lo demostraría.

**Allen y Tyki**

Tyki tenía toda la razón. Él era el peor. Era un exorcista y a la vez tenía las memorias del decimocuarto Noah. Ni siquiera entendía del todo lo que ocurría. Lo mejor era tomar una decisión y esa era no regresar a la Orden. Seguir siendo un exorcista que protege a los akumas y a los humanos sin pertenecer a la organización.


	17. Chapter 17

DGM no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 17:**

**Allen y Road**

Nunca te detengas, sigue caminando. Esas son las palabras que Neah le dejó a Mana. Neah peleó por el bien de Mana, pero se supone que es un secreto. Esas fueron las palabras de Road antes de desaparecer sin que Allen pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era ella en realidad? ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Conocía ella a Mana y a Neah? ¿Cómo? Y precisamente esas palabras… ¿Ella estaba muerta? ¿Fue por el golpe del apócrifo? Pero si sabía que eso podía pasar, ¿por qué lo protegió?

**Los terceros y la Orden**

Evitarían que la Orden se encontrara y capturara a Allen Walker. El Conde les había explicado todo. Ahora sabían la verdad. Si tenían que estar en contra de la Orden, lo harían sin dudar.

**Cross y madre**

Ella no era partidaria del decimocuarto, solo ayudaba a Marian mientras el pobre niño con las memorias del decimocuarto se recuperaba de tal experiencia traumática. Cross no esperaba que fuera un niño, pero estaba seguro que era él. Después de muchas pesadillas, sábanas mojadas y días sin comer y sin decir ni una palabra, con un buen llanto, el niño hablaba como Mana. Al parecer era un método de autodefensa, pero si eso lo hacía regresar en sí, no había otro remedio, era mejor así.

**Chaoji y Krory**

Sabía que no debía haber confiado nunca él. Desde que protegió a ese Noah, sabía que Allen Walker no era de confiar. Era un traidor. Krory veía las cosas de manera diferente a Chaoji, sabía que había alguna verdad oculta, Allen siempre lo había apoyado y no creía para nada que él los hubiera traicionado. ¡Por favor! Estaban hablando del amable Allen Walker.

**Lenalee y Kanda**

Había vuelto. Kanda estaba de regreso. Ella no había estado presente durante el incidente de Alma Karma, pero toda la Orden era consciente ahora del plan de segundos exorcistas. Hubiera preferido que Kanda se quedara lejos de la Orden y fuera libre, pero ahora sería el exorcista Kanda Yu por el bien de Allen, después de todo, él había tenido una parte de culpa por su despertar.

Kanda había conseguido que su inocencia se convirtiera en tipo cristalizado. Mugen ahora era más poderosa. Poco le importaba a él la Orden, los odiaba incluso más que al Conde o a los Noah; solo había vuelto con un objetivo, además le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, así que no tenía tiempo que perder. Encontraría al estúpido brote de habas de una u otra manera, aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien qué era lo que debía hacer una vez que lo hubiera encontrado.

**Sheryl y Road**

Su Road había desaparecido. Había desaparecido por proteger a Allen Walker. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el pasado que Road tuvo con el decimocuarto? ¿Por qué lo protegió? ¿Por qué cuando dice el nombre de Allen lo dice de manera especial? ¿Quién es el decimocuarto para ella? ¿Quién es Allen Walker para ella? Debía saber y Bookman era la persona adecuada para ello.

**Allen y Tyki**

Tyki lo observaba. ¿Cómo saldría el shounen de ese problema? Quería verlo. Quería disfrutar ver cómo era perseguido por todos. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará así? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá escapar? ¿Hasta dónde llegará?

**Allen**

Nunca te detengas, sigue caminando. Sigue adelante, si aún no te has rendido. Tenía que seguir. Se lo había prometido a Mana. No importaba de quién tuviera que huir, con quién tenía que pelear, él seguiría adelante junto a Tim. Iría por su propio camino. Lo crearía el mismo. Ni con la Orden. Ni con los Noah. Él era Walker, ¿no? Pues Allen Walker debía seguir caminando siempre hacia adelante. Sin detenerse.


End file.
